In a new direction
by Louanne21
Summary: Kurt turned Blaine's proposal. After talking to Sebastian he decides to move on with his life with his old life tying him down. Five years later he returns home ... Rated T but could change.
1. Chapter 1

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL..." Kurt stayed very still and very silent in the hopes that Rachel would leave. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO STOP HIDING AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW."

Kurt heard the door open again, "Is he in here?" came a quieter voice.

"YES HE IS. BUT HE'S HIDING." Kurt heard chairs being moved.

"Rachel, maybe we should just leave him alone for now. He'll come home when he's ready."

"Everybody's worried sick about him. Burt's blaming himself, Santana is saying _'I told you so'_ to everyone, Blaine's heartbroken and no-one has a clue about what's going on in Kurt's head..."

"And you feel guilty, just like I do. I encouraged Blaine just as much as you. I thought it's what Kurt wanted too." Kurt rolled his eyes, of course everyone had a hand in this fiasco, "Maybe it's time we all started listening to what Kurt says he wants and not assuming we know best. Kurt's a romantic as much as he likes a big song and dance number, he always wanted his proposal to be intimate, not a big production number you can see from space. And who thought it was a good idea to have that Smythe boy there?"

"He's part of The Warblers..."

"And the guy who spent the best part of a year trying to get into Blaine's pants, making Kurt's life a misery."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, Oh. Rachel, we're Kurt's best friends but we are so blind at times. Kurt never really got over Blaine's cheating, he just thought he was wrong to feel that way because all of us were saying he should forgive Blaine. I mean they had only just agreed to give their relationship another go. How could we all think jumping into an engagement would be a good idea?"

"It would show how committed Blaine was."

"Yeah right, just like before remember, until he felt lonely and neglected. A ring wouldn't make any difference to that. I think that you and I should go and wait for Kurt to come to us. Lets go get his favourite ice-cream and bake a batch of his favourite cookies, so we're ready for when he gets there. The least we could do is give him the space he needs now."

Rachel scanned the room one last time as started to head for the door, "Okay Mercedes let's go...," She turned back looking into the room before she left, "I'm so so sorry Kurt."

Kurt heard the door close as he wiped the tears from his face and pulled himself out from his hiding place. He looked around the empty and dark choir room feeling all his old memories swirl around him. Sitting at the piano he brushed his fingers along the keys. He didn't hear the door gentle open as he started to play but he felt the eyes on his back as he continued.

As he hit the last note he turned and looked over his shoulder, "Come to tell me what an idiot I am for turning down a hot piece of ass like Blaine down? If you hurry you could catch him on the rebound and finally get what you've always wanted. Don't wait to long because I'm sure Sam will realize very soon that he is in fact bi and that Blaine is ready and waiting for him." Kurt turned back around and started playing with the piano keys.

" I wondered if you figured out Blaine was lusting after blondie, is that why you said no?"

"Strangely enough no it wasn't, even though it would be the reason he would have left me eventually."

"So why did you get back with him and why say no?"

"To answer the first part. Blaine needed forgiveness so he could move on. But me saying I forgive him wasn't enough, Sebastian. In Blaine's head to believe he was forgiven and not a bad person, everything had to go back to normal. So when he asked to be boyfriends again, I said yes. I knew there was an expiry date, as soon as Sam figured himself out, Blaine wouldn't cheat again but he would do the '_I have feelings for someone else' _and _'we will always be friends' _conversation, so he could move on guilt free."

"And you were happy to go along with that?"

"If I didn't, Blaine would have continued trying to get me back till I took him back and by then I may have fallen back in love with him and ended up even more hurt."

"So self-preservation then?"

"Yes and that he is still my friend and that's what I really wanted back from all this really."

"You're way to noble for your own good."

Kurt started to laugh, "Oh Sebastian, just because I take the passive route to deal with things doesn't make me weak."

"Don't you ever want to do something mean and nasty so they can feel a bit of the pain they made you feel?"

"I do sometimes but were does that leave you? I don't want to be cold and uncaring. If you know how bad it feels why would you want to inflict it on someone else?"

"Because it makes you feel better in yourself."

"Really? For how long?" Kurt paused waiting for an answer and when he received none he continued, "Not long enough, so you hurt someone else and so on and so on."

"You hurt Blaine today, how's that different?"

"You're always so defensive. Today I had no choice, people should have warned me what he was planning. It wasn't till my Dad turned towards Dalton instead of the airport that I figured it out and by then everything was in motion. I take marriage seriously and there was no way I could say yes. So now I'm the bad guy." Kurt smiled as he turned around on the stool and faced Sebastian.

"But that's not fair?"

"I know the truth and when Sam and Blaine become a couple everyone will know I did the right thing."

"Always self-sacrificing."

"It's who I am." Kurt suddenly screwed his eyes in thought, "Why did you come looking for me? I mean it's not as if we are friends."

"I'm not sure. It just seemed everyone was so busy comforting Blaine that they hadn't noticed no-one had gone after you. Then your Mom showed up and shouted at the lot of them..."

"Step Mom.." Kurt corrected.

"No that was a Mom whether by blood or marriage. Anyway, after she let rip at them, she asked where you were. When no-one had an answer she went off at them again. After a couple of minutes a few of them split into groups to go look for you."

"I figured that much but you still haven't answered the question."

Sebastian laughed to himself, "I was hoping you'd forget that bit."

"Well as you can tell I haven't and not to be rude but I'm not in the mood to play games with you today."

"Fair enough. Your friends mean a lot to you..." Kurt nodded, "But today they let you down. They helped you walk into that, which means they don't have a clue how you're feeling. And the fact you stayed hidden when Barbara and Chevy came in, tells me you're not ready to talk about it yet. Well not to them anyway."

Kurt started laughing, " Wow you're really bad at answering a direct question, bodes well for a future career in politics."

Sebastian shook his head, "Okay, when you left no-one noticed. You were alone."

"Your point.." Kurt began to look frustrated.

Sebastian looked down, "Everyone has a breaking point and I wanted to make sure you hadn't reached yours."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid if that's what you mean."

"I know that. It's just, you're not as tough as everyone thinks you are and I know what it's like to keep up those protective barriers. In some ways we're alike, even if you're the passive to my aggressive."

"We're nothing alike. You've had a sheltered life. You've never attended public school, you grew up in Paris where your sexuality is much more accepted than here, you've never been attacked physically or mentally for just being you, you've always fitted in. The only thing we have in common is a sharp tongue. But you are right about one thing, everyone has a breaking point and I've reached mine. So if you'll excuse me I got a plane to catch and a new life waiting for me."

Sebastian looked confused, "Hey where are you going?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled, "In a new direction..''

* * *

**Totally un-beta'd, so sorry for the mistakes. Let me Know if this is worth continuing and let me know any ideas you have. This next chapter is going to have a time jump of about five years and will bring Kurt back to Ohio making him about 24-25.**

**Just one or two things for you to ponder **

**1, Kurt never went back to New York.**

** 2, He cut off contact with everyone expect Burt and Carole.**

**I'm open to working with someone else on this so message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five years later   
**_

"HEY KIDDO OVER HERE."Kurt smiled at his Dad and step Mom as he exited the airport.

"Hi Dad, Carol." Kurt hugs his dad and then Carol, "It's so good to see you both in the flesh and not just on a tiny screen."

"Well you could have come home to visit more often. I said I'd pay the airfare."

"Burt don't start, he's only just got here." Carol reprimanded her husband as she took Kurt's arm, " Come on sweetie let's get you home and get you a nice hot meal. I'm so glad you made it home his year."

Kurt saw a tear in Carol's eye as he remembered the reason he was here, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it back when it happened and for the last four years..."

Kurt went to carry on with his apology as Carol cut him off, "No, none of that now. We understood, you'd only just moved and the opportunity was too good to miss. Finn would not of wanted it any other way. He loved just as much as you did him. He was so angry at everyone when you moved. He blamed himself for not picking up what Blaine and the others were planning. I guess if they had told him he would have told you straight away. I'm just glad your Dad and Finn had patched things up before the accident. But that's the past and you're here now and Finn would be so proud of his brother. You've worked so hard for the last five years and deserve every bit of your success and Finn would be the first one saying _'see him that's my bro.'_ and we understand that and if anyone says anything different you send them to me and I'll put them straight."

**_Flashback - Four days after the proposal_**

_' Hey Kurt can you see me? Can you hear me? Hello Finn calling...Where the hell did he move to anyway? MOM, WHERE DID KURT MOVE TO AGAIN?'_

_'Finn stop shouting I here and I can see and hear you just fine. And for the record I'm in Milan for two years and then Paris for one more, then on my own.'_

_'Ahh that's right France.' Finn smiled at Kurt._

_Kurt started laughing, 'No Finn, Milan is in Italy. Don't ever become a geography teacher, just stick to music.'_

_' It made you laugh though, didn't it? I like it when you laugh.' Finn smiled knowing he had cheered Kurt up._

_'Yes it did, thank you.'_

_' I'm so glad we can do the computer chat thingy. Everybody keeps asking where you are. I told them if they're sooooo worried about you they should have thought Blaine's idea through better. Rachel flipped out when she got back to the loft and found your stuff gone."_

_"I hoped you thanked Puck for helping you do that. I'll send you some Italian treats as soon as I'm settled. So how are things with you and Dad? I know you're angry but he just thought he was helping. In some ways I think he hoped this would happen so I'd take up Izzie's offer. Thinking about it now there wasn't much hope of me being a Broadway star and if I'd stayed I would have always been in the chorus, you know I'm not cut out to sit in the shadows. So I think this a better fit and I love it just as much as singing and dancing.'_

_'Yeah, but he could have just said that to you. Everyone is all about poor Blaine and his broken heart. Make's me sick how easy they forget what he did to you.'_

_'That was always going to happen Finn. I don't really want them worrying about me anyway. I've got the people who matter in my life and that's really all I need. Now answer my question, Dad?'_

_'Okay, we're sort of speaking. He keeps apologizing for keeping it from me and Mom. You should have seen it when Mom, me and Puck got to Dalton. She kicked butt.' Finn starts laughing._

_'I can imagine.' Kurt started laughing too._

_'Yeah Burt's never going to keep another secret from her, but seriously me and Burt are going to be fine. I'm just going let him suffer for a bit and the footballs on over the weekend anyway and I always watch it with Burt.'_

_'Good. Now let me show you my new place...' Kurt lifted the laptop to show Finn around the apartment._

**_Ten days later_**

_'Hey Dad, what's the emergency?' __Kurt could see his father had been crying._

_Burt rubbed his face,' I'm sorry I can't be there to tell you this...,' Burt choked back some tears as he struggled to continue, 'There's been an accident..'_

_Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, 'Who is it Dad? Is it Carol?' _

_Burt shook his head as tears started to roll from his eyes, 'No Bud, it's Finn. He was driving home for the weekend and there was an accident. We haven't got the details of how or why yet...He was in surgery for eight hours ...'_

_Tears stared to fall from Kurt's eyes,'He's going to be okay though, isn't he? The __doctors fixed him right? Dad, Dad, answer me? Finn's okay isn't he?' Kurt pleaded._

_'Bud, they did everything they could have. But he had lost a lot of blood and they said that his brain was starved of oxygen...'_

_'No,no, no not Finn. Tell me not Finn, Dad? He's going to be okay, tell me he's going to be okay? Dad TELL ME'_

_'I'm sorry Bud, Finn died an hour ago. They turned off his life support and he was just gone. Carol's still in with him. I'm so sorry Bud. I wish I could be there with you.'_

_'It's okay Burt I'm here with him. I'll take care of him for you.', Isabel placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder and leaned in to look at Burt, 'You go see to Carol and call back once she's settled. Kurt will be fine with me I won't leave him alone.'_

_'Thank you. Kurt's right about you, you are his fairy godmother. I love you son, don't ever forget that. I love you.'_

_Kurt lifted his head, 'I love you to Dad. Tell Carol I love her and I'm so sorry and give Finn a kiss from me'_

_'I will son and you take care. I'll call you again in a few hours,okay?'_

_Kurt just nodded as he began to cry again. _

**_Back to present_**

"You okay sweetie?" Carol looked back from the front seat.

Kurt wiped away a tear as he sat in the back of the car remembering the past, "Just memories Carol."

"Just think of the good ones. They always make me smile."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for the response, keep it coming. I hope this chapter answered a few of the questions but still keeps you interested in the story.**

**This story is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to make suggestions. Can't promise to use them all but as you may tell they do help guide me.**

**Thank you again **

**Lou xxx**


End file.
